


Drabble #13

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jack, Multi, Oral Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Inspired by this gifset (WARNING: NSFW)





	Drabble #13

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this gifset (WARNING: NSFW)](http://myficsareinspiredbyporn.tumblr.com/post/168409571894/inspired-a-fic)

Jack’s lips are soft against Sam’s, a welcome distraction from the heat of Dean’s mouth on his cock. If he lets himself focus on that, this is going to be over far too soon.

“Such a good boy,” Sam coos, letting his thumb rub gently against the boy’s cheekbone when Jack moves down to his nipples. “You’re learning fast.”

Jack blushes, taking one hard peak between his teeth and drawing a groan from Sam’s chest. He grabs at soft blonde hair and yanks Jack’s head up into another kiss.

“I want you to open Dean up for me,” Sam tells him, feeling Dean’s moan against the base of his cock.

Jack whines. “But, I wanna-”

“You’ll get it, too,” Sam promises him. “Be good for me.”

Jack nods. Later, when he’s full of Sam’s cock with his own buried in Dean’s tight heat, he decides he’s not going to question Sam’s orders again anytime soon.


End file.
